


Below/Above

by somnolentblue



Series: Tales of Possession: Anna/Crowley [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christopher is in hell; Anna is on earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Below/Above

**Below**

They come.

He is Christopher has been Christopher will be Christopher is Chr –

nothing no sight no sound nothing nothing nothing

– istopher has been Christopher Christopher Christopher his not-heart rat-tat-tatting as not-being translates into being once more.

He is hers hers hers, must survive and thrive and find her. He must become them, he must unmake others as they have unmade him, if he fractures further he will no longer know her find her seek her. He can no longer be Christopher, he must become an unmaker. She can never know he is hers hers hers, lest he unmake her.

 **Above**

Anna is falling, and as he catches her she wakes up, sweaty and horny and frustrated. She kicks off the covers and starts hunting down clothes that are clean enough for class. She blames Buttercup; maybe watching something with more porn and less longing before bed would let her and the man who keeps co-starring in her dreams and fantasies finally consummate their relationship and leave her a little less jaw-clenchingly tense in the morning. She wonders what it says about her that her subconscious won't even let her touch her imaginary boyfriend. She knows she'll never ask her therapist.


End file.
